Of Love and Lingerie
by MollyAppleBloom
Summary: Here he was.  Victoria's secret.  Buying lingerie of all things.  Can Ludwig face his embarrassment in a this store to buy something sexy for Feliciano?  Rated M for later chapters and adult themes.


_Come on. It isn't that bad. _Ludwig thought to himself. But it was. What would Japan think if he told him? Dear god, what would _Romano _think? Buying lingerie. Of all things to be doing on a saturday when the mall was packed. Ludwig decided to distract himself for a bit. He'd get to the...intended purchases later.

Ludwig hated admitting to nervousness. He was a strong, dominant country. He had no weakness, of course. Never, _ever _shy. He bit his lip. Underneath all of it he knew he was lying to himself, if only partially. He didn't get nervous _often. _But he had. A few times. The time he confessed to loving Feliciano. The first time they kissed, the first time they saw each other naked, the first time they made love. Rare, precious moments. But the rarity of said moments intensified the nervousness to nearly unbearable levels. This- this was a nearly unbearable moment if he ever had one.

He tried to pass as much time as he could. He went into other shops, got some coffee, looked for something to eat. Ultimately, though. He knew he had to go back in.

He awkwardly walked up the stairs, his hand shaking along the side rail. Victoria's secret was on the second level, but far enough from the escalators that taking the stairs was more worth it than to walk to the other end of the mall.

There it was. The German held his breath. _One step at a time. Walk in. _He slowly took small, but deliberate steps toward the door, looking around for wandering eyes. Strangely, he received no odd looks from the women shopping around, so he continued his way to the lingerie section, his breath quickening as his palms grew clammy from sweat.

He looked at the selection. He had to admit, the choices were quite diverse. Almost...too much so. He couldn't decide. Did he go with the red and black corset? The grey and pink polka dotted one that tied in the back with a ribbon? Maybe...maybe that blue one. With the bow on the panties.

It was just too hard. There were white frilly ones and black leather ones. And purple shimmery ones. Just too many choices. The baby blue sheer one complemented his eyes. But the black was sexy, sleek and dashing. And the red reminded him of Feli's hair.

With that thought, the german gasped. The nervousness melted entirely. He was doing this for Feliciano. _His _Feliciano. The diary page his precious, beautiful Feli had left open, revealing graphic, raw fantasies of he, Ludwig, in sexy lingerie. He wrote that he knew Ludwig would never think of such a thing. But he was. No matter how humiliating it was to walk into a woman's store and purchase lingerie and go home with that item in his hand, he loved Feliciano more than he loved life itself. More than he loved his country.

More than his dignity.

He took one of each piece of lingerie, casually walking over to the dressing room.

And then he noticed there was a woman there.

The nervousness came back. _She's giving people rooms. _He thought, panicking. _They'll think I'm a pervert. They'll know I'm buying these for me. She'll know. She'll know everything. _

He stood, frozen before he was able to think or move. Almost instinctively, he reached in his pocket.

He dialed his phone without even thinking about it. Holding it up to his ear, walking to a discreet corner in the store, he heard it ring.

Then the line picked up.

"Yes, Elizaveta" he whispered "I need you to help me."

"May I ask with what?"

Germany bit his lip again. "I-I need you to..." finishing his sentence would put a hole through his pride. He swallowed, taking in a breath. "Meet me at...Victoria's Secret. Please. I need your help."

Silence on the other end.

_She thinks I'm a freak too. Great. _

But after a few seconds, Elizaveta answered. "Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you. Really."

He hung up. Ten minutes. Ten minutes to do what? Sit? Look at more lingerie? Feel awkward and nervous in this place? Or leave and come back?

With a sigh, Ludwig decided he would sit and wait. He found a chair, moving it into a less noticeable place, then waited.

His mind always wandered to Feliciano no matter what he was doing. But this time, holding these fabrics...these silky, soft fabrics, imagining them on him, the look on Feliciano's face when he would see them...having the smaller man touch him tenderly, lovingly as the silky fabric brushed against their bedsheets...

Ludwig found himself growing hard. _Shit. _He whispered to himself. It was so hard to control. He wanted Feliciano to show up here, in the store, so he could take him raw and hard in the dressing room. He ached for him.

He tried to think of something else for the remainder of the time. It never worked. It would always come back to his beautiful italian. Ludwig was incredibly grateful when Elizaveta finally showed up, distracting him from the growing want inside his pants.

He whispered in her ear, and after an odd look from her, she nodded, taking the lingerie. She got herself a dressing room, and after only a few seconds, rang the "help" button inside her stall.

"Yes, miss?" the attendant asked her.

"Can you tell my boyfriend to come help me? His name's Ludwig, he'll know what it's about."

The attendant furrowed her eyebrows. It appeared that this wasn't an entirely common practice. But nonetheless, she smiled and nodded, walking out and inviting Ludwig in.

"Thank you, Eliza." He whispered to her.

"Yes, it is my delight, Ludwig." She said with a soft smile.

He stood, suddenly shy again, about to remove his clothes. "Could you...um...not look. Please." He asked. She nodded understandingly and turned around.

He slipped his clothes off one by one until he stood only in his underwear. He looked at what he had to try on. _The blue one. That's first._ Hands shaking, he took it off the hanger. He slipped the corset over his body and pulled the panties up over his briefs. "El-Eliza." He whispered "Could you...tie it?"

She turned around, trying to hide a giggle. "Of course."

Elizaveta laced up the corset, tying it in a neat, tidy bow at the top. Ludwig looked at the mirror.

"It's...good." He said. Yes, the color was pretty. But the way it was too flat around his male hips threw it out of the picture. Feliciano loved Ludwig's hips. It was always the first thing he kissed when they made love. And he _loved _being kissed there. He knew that whatever he bought needed to accentuate them.

He pulled the bow from the top and carefully lifted the corset over his head. Next he would try the black. Black was sexy, of course.

The black fit his hips fine, but sagged a bit at his rear. That wouldn't do. He worked hard for that ass. He wouldn't have any sagging lingerie on it.

He tried on another one. The polka dotted one.

It was too long and didn't show his long, muscular legs enough.

The red one was too tight.

The pink one was too itchy and lacy.

The white one was too fluffy.

Finally, he tried on the pink and grey one. The front only covered part of his stomach, leaving his hips and the sides of his abs exposed. It tied with a pink ribbon in the back, where his entire backside was exposed up to his neck, where the bra was clasped. The panties covered only part of his cheeks, leaving the roundest bit for Feliciano to play with and tease.

"This one." He whispered to himself. He could see he and his lover making sweet love later that night in this. He could see himself pleasing Feliciano in every way possible. He knew this was the one.

After getting dressed, he thanked Elizaveta once again before purchasing the lingerie. When he had paid, he took the bag in his hand and shamelessly headed out for his car.


End file.
